Smirky Bumberpop
Smirky Bumberpop also known as Smirky and Mutt, is a light blue dog and a student to Lil. Oldman of learning his elemental strengths. Smirky is still learning how to master his elemental blade and hopefully to reach the level of Lil. Oldman stature of Legendary Toon, the "I'm the character that wants to be powerful than my predecessor cliche". Smirky at the moment is forced to link with John since Lil. Oldman spoted the danger of a unrelenting force trying to take out the lone elemental toons. Disclaimer Since Smirky Bumberpop is a toon that is famous and well know in the Toontown community, this page does not reflect on the actual person. The contents on this page is solely for purpose of the series and the story. If you disagree with contents presented on this page it is fine but keep in mind this is not in circumstance given our opionion on famous toon Smirky Bumberpop. Smirky wanted his toon to be in and was okay for the adjustment of his character to go along the adventure. This page is already non-register Wikia protect, please don't make have to put Admin only. Early Life Smirky was born in Scarsdale, Toon National, and the creator agreed to use Smirky birthday date which is June 14th. Smirky is a elemental toon so his learning and work curve is different than many toons. We can't elaborate more in that as this will come in a future episodes. We know that Smirky has the Blade of Poseidon and uses it to enhance his powers of water and storm. Lil. Oldman is his mentor and how they became to be student and master will be explained in a later episode. Life of Smirky Bumberpop Smirky working with Lil. Oldman started to notice during the first invasion of the cogs, something wasn't right with the atmosphere of Toontown. Lil. Oldman asks Smirky to find a special elemental toon name John. While the story is hidden how Smirky finds John in the matter, we see their first encounter when the first Cog building set foot in Toontown. Personality Smriky is an ambitious person who wants to rise to his potiential. He even seeks to be the first elemental toon to master all the tooniverse elements. He can be mildly aggressive, but it is only when his buttons are pushed to the limit. Since Smirky is a water elemental, he fascination of water can sometimes be shown for art or destruction. Likes and DIslikes? Smirky loves his blade and treats it as a part of him. Smirky admires his mentor Lil. Oldman and seeks him for guidance as there are moments of the series where they talk 1 - 1. We're not allowed to tell Smirky's dislikes yet. Battle Style Smirky always use his blade in battle. The blade serves as his extention. There will be moments when Smirky will have to depart from the blade for tougher challenges ahead. Category:Elemental Toons Category:Characters Category:Toon Characters